


Steve Bucky & Peggy || My Heart is Staying Here

by PolkaDotDragon



Series: Fan Videos [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, I love these three, M/M, My poor steve, Nullabor Song by Kasey Chambers, my ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDragon/pseuds/PolkaDotDragon
Summary: A video tribute to Steve Bucky and Peggy"I'll learn to live in a new townBut my heart is staying here"70 years in the future but Steve heart remains with Bucky and Peggy.





	Steve Bucky & Peggy || My Heart is Staying Here

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feels about Steve after his 70 year sleep. Everything he knows is gone or very different. And Steve, Bucky, and Peggy is my OT3. The three of them deserve all the happiness.
> 
> I started this before Civil War was out on DVD so it's not included xD
> 
> I fell in love with this OT3 after reading [The Fifties by Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024944). It's lovely and sad- you should totally read it!
> 
> If you feel like commenting I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
